


《帕罗西汀》第63章

by Yzhizuge



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yzhizuge/pseuds/Yzhizuge
Kudos: 1





	《帕罗西汀》第63章

叶澜星和江云川的异国生活准确来说从一月份开始。  
  
江云川开学前夕，叶澜星大包小包地带着行李连带着自己漂洋过海地邮寄给了江云川。  
  
S大是那种三年内只要修够学分了，最后一年便可以随意安排，只需要六七月回去拍一下毕业照领一下毕业证的大学。  
  
他紧赶慢赶地处理好了各种事情，迫不及待地想见他哥哥了。  
  
叶澜星这次没搞什么惊喜，按部就班地报上了自己航班号和落地信息，原因无他，这次可真是把家当都带过来了，他傻了才自己一个人托着三个三十寸的行李箱从机场回家呢。  
  
因为叶澜星要来，江云川就交了首付提了辆莲花。  
  
“可以啊江小川。”叶澜星站在一旁，看江云川把他的三个大行李箱搬进后尾箱，调侃他道：“都能买得起莲花了！”  
  
英国的一月份温度还有点低，叶澜星托着三个大行李箱，又半跑着离开航运处见江云川，此时身上暖呼呼的，随手把穿着的围巾和外套脱了，又被江云川勒令着穿回去。  
  
“付的首付，以后每个月还要供车呢。”  
  
“热。”叶澜星抱怨，却乖乖地任江云川又把他的衣服穿好，像只树熊一样趴在江云川背上。  
  
“三年内你付得完吗？还是说你想留在英国啊？”他一见江云川就特别开心，满肚子的话想和他说，见面开始嘴里就叨叨絮絮的没停过。  
  
江云川背上挂着这个大型真人玩偶，行动变得有些迟钝，却默认着叶澜星在他背上搞鬼。  
  
“可以。”他说：“要是我留下，你愿意吗？”  
  
“不愿意。”叶澜星道：“英国这么多gay，我不放心。”  
  
江云川轻笑：“我才应该不放心吧。”  
  
他指了指地上剩下的箱子：“这个放不下了，怎么办？”  
  
叶澜星也歪头看着那个孤零零的箱子，说：“放后座？会不会弄脏车？”  
  
“没关系。”江云川就打开了后座的门，把那个箱子以一种十分独特的姿势放在了后座。  
  
  
叶澜星打开副驾驶的门，一坐上去就看到前面贴着的一张贴纸，贴着他的一张大头照。  
  
“Seat for lover。”  
  
叶澜星挑眉，转头看着坐上驾驶座的江云川。  
  
感受到叶澜星的视线，江云川也偏头看了过来：“怎么了？”  
  
“这个。”叶澜星指了指那张贴纸，问他：“干嘛贴这个啊？”  
  
江云川看了一眼，想了想，如是说：“刚买的时候，有遇到过想蹭车的。”  
  
“然后？”  
  
江云川：“然后坐上了副驾驶。”  
  
叶澜星竖眉：“想泡你？”  
  
江云川诚实地点了点头。  
  
叶澜星脸色沉了下来：“然后呢？”  
  
“然后我把她赶下去了。”江云川说：“放在公路上，那里起码要走半个小时才有车站。”  
  
叶澜星笑出声，挪愉道：“不是吧江小川，你也太没绅士风度了啊！”  
  
江云川倾身过来，在叶澜星脸上亲了一下，叶澜星就消了声，他又亲一下，叶澜星脸上最后一点因为吃醋而造成的微微不开心就彻底消失了。  
  
他嘟着嘴亲回去，一个深吻之后喘着气说：“以后也要这样。”  
  
江云川给他拉上安全带：“不会。”  
  
像是故意的，江云川拉着安全带的手指有意无意地滑过叶澜星胸口，引起他一阵颤栗，江云川说：“我的副驾驶只给你坐。”  
  
又说：“星星，你要不要去锻炼一下？”  
  
叶澜星瞪他：“为什么？”  
  
江云川皱着眉，眼里的担忧真情实意：“你的身体素质太差了，亲一下就喘的不行，多运动一下吧。”  
  
叶澜星推他：“不可能，运动是不可能运动的，谁也别想让我多动一下！”  
  
回到公寓，不可能多动一下的叶澜星就被按在沙发上深吻，吻得双眼迷离，也不知自己身在何处了。  
  
江云川把润滑剂挤在手上，又用手指慢慢地打开叶澜星的甬道，一边吻着他的脸颊，一只手捏着他胸前的乳珠，揉捏旋扯着，  
  
叶澜星的呼吸变得急促，软着的前端慢慢抬起了头，溢出动情的粘液，他双腿夹着江云川的腰，依赖地找到江云川的唇，仰着头软糯糯道：“哥哥...哥哥...亲我.....”  
  
他在这种时候总喜欢叫江云川哥哥，他也知道江云川爱听，一听到这个称呼江云川埋在他体内的东西都会胀大一圈。  
  
他知道江云川喜欢他的依赖和喜欢。  
  
“哥哥...可以了......进、进来.....”  
  
江云川却偏头吻着他的脖颈，身后的手指增加到四根，在温热紧致的甬道里抽插搅动。  
  
“啊....”叶澜星仰着头，却又因为酥麻的痒意缩起了肩膀，夹在江云川身侧的修长双腿难耐地不断蹭着。  
  
他双手环住江云川的脖子，在他耳边吹着气：“哥...给我....嗯....”  
  
甜蜜的折磨并没有结束，江云川置若罔闻地又在他的锁骨处轻轻啃咬，双唇又下移到胸前的红梅，衔住其中一颗，用牙齿叼住碾磨着，又用舌尖在乳尖周围轻柔地舔了几下。  
  
叶澜星都快哭出来了：“哥...哥哥，求你了......”  
  
江云川这才抬起头，一只手撑在叶澜星脸边，自上而下地俯视他，眼神深暗幽黑。  
  
他看着叶澜星水汪汪的眼睛，一副泫然欲泣的模样，低哑着声音开口：“喜欢我吗？”  
  
叶澜星被情欲染红了眼，红润着眼睛追着江云川的吻回答：“喜欢...喜欢你...”  
  
“我是谁？”江云川手指抽插的速度又快了些。  
  
叶澜星难耐地扭动着，轻哼着说：“你是江云川....江云川....哥哥.....”  
  
“啊啊啊——”  
  
江云川突然在内壁凸出的那一点重重地攻击着，叶澜星的双腿大开在他的腰间，完全合不上，只能承受着他所给的汹涌情意。  
  
他只觉得眼前一片白光滑过，梗着脖子射了出来，白浊的液体喷洒在他和江云川的腰腹间，可爱的性器半软了下来。  
  
江云川的手指从后穴抽出，却给叶澜星带来更深一层的空虚瘙痒。  
  
他又抓着江云川的胳膊，委屈巴巴地抬头去亲江云川，一只手往下探，触碰到江云川火热坚硬的性器，手心都烫的不行。  
  
他抓着那根带给自己极致欢愉的东西上下抽动着，却抬起湿润的眼睛，对江云川嘟囔道：“干嘛啊你，都这样了都不进来....”  
  
嘴上被轻轻啄了一下，叶澜星听见江云川轻笑一声，然后他被揽着腰翻了个身，趴在了江云川身上，江云川靠坐在床头，拍了拍他的屁股，说：“星星要多运动运动，所以今天你自己来。”  
  
“操！”叶澜星瞪大眼睛，不可置信地看着江云川，炸了。  
  
他难以置信地看着江云川：“你妈的！江云川你从哪学来的骚东西？！”  
  
室内开着暖气，叶澜星浑身都热得冒汗，空虚的焦灼感令他有些难耐，瞪着江云川的眼尾都被情欲染上些许红润。  
  
江云川的手顺着他光滑的肩头下滑至腰间，揽着他的腰拍了拍：“听话。”  
  
叶澜星恼羞成怒，干脆一不做二不休地推开江云川：“草，爱做不做！”  
  
反正禁欲大半个月的人又不是自己，还没发泄蓄势待发的人也不是自己，江云川那根东西都硬得戳着自己了，还想学什么霸道总裁“坐上来自己动。”  
  
没门！  
  
叶澜星撑着江云川结实滚烫的胸肌就要支起身子逃跑，被江云川一个用力按了回去，双手被抓住固定在身后，江云川的另一只手按着他的腰臀，径直坐在了江云川滚烫的性器上。  
  
然后江云川的吻重重地落了下来。  
  
舌头再一次探入他微张的嘴唇，抵住伸出搅弄舔吮，口腔内的每一处角落都被江云川的气息强势侵占，热烈地仿佛要将他整个人拆吃入腹。  
  
滚烫的性器抵住叶澜星翕动的穴口，一下又一下暧昧地在后穴周围处蹭着，叶澜星自己都能感觉到那张小口正饥渴难耐地张合，期待被滚烫粗长的性器填满。  
  
“唔……”叶澜星被亲得嘴唇红润晶莹，仿佛被渡上了一层晶莹剔透的薄膜，他微张着嘴，气息散乱地喘气。  
  
情欲将他整张脸都染红了，叶澜星被束缚在背后的手不自觉地反握住江云川的，难耐地扭着屁股求饶道：“进…进来啊….”  
  
江云川这才放开了他的手，却依旧坚持地靠在床头，一手揽着他的腰一手捏住叶澜星的下巴，指腹在他红肿的唇上摩挲。  
  
“星星自己来。”  
  
叶澜星都快被情欲折磨疯了，听他这么说立刻红了眼，也顾不得羞恼，咬着牙就抬起屁股，一手撑着江云川的胸，一手伸到背后，握住江云川肿胀火热的性器抵在穴口，闭着眼咬着牙往下坐。  
  
紧致的穴肉被一点一点撑开，紧咬着江云川粗大的性器不放，滚烫的甬道包裹吸附着阴茎，刺激地江云川的性器又涨大了一圈。  
  
叶澜星难受地呜咽一声，软着声音说：“你别…别再大了啊……”  
  
“星星..”江云川也喘着气，双手扶着叶澜星的腰，轻声低哄道：“星星乖，坐下来。”  
  
叶澜星绷紧了后背，双目湿润摇着头，身体却不断再往下压：“不…不行啊，好深……”  
  
内里的火热穴肉将他的东西箍得紧紧的，江云川眸色一暗，想不管不顾地冲进去，又怕弄伤弄疼了叶澜星，一口气不上不下的，难受地不行。  
  
他看着坐在身上委屈巴巴的叶澜星，颇有种搬起石头砸自己脚的感觉，放在腰上的双手上移握着叶澜星的腋下，两只拇指在他胸前的硬挺红梅上旋转磨蹭着。  
  
身上的快感被分散，从前胸散开来的酥麻快意使得叶澜星紧缩的后穴一下子张开，撑在两侧的双腿一下子失了力，叶澜星一不注意就坐到了底。  
  
“啊啊啊啊——”  
  
他仰起头大声呻吟，眼里快速氲上一层水雾，掐着江云川双臂的手用力收紧，指甲陷入肉里，留下两边对称的指印，要命的快感胀满他的大脑，叶澜星整个人瘫软在江云川的身上。  
  
江云川侧头吻着他的耳垂，一遍低声说：“星星真棒，全吃进去了。”  
  
叶澜星没有任何威慑力地瞪他：“混蛋！江云川你这个混蛋，我讨厌死你了！”  
  
江云川的手附上他白嫩微翘的臀板，抓住用力揉捏，乳白的臀肉从指缝里溢出来。  
  
像是打算使坏到底了，故意压着嗓音在他耳边说：“真的吗？可是星星咬的好紧……”  
  
“呜……”叶澜星全身羞臊地像一只煮熟了的虾，他的身体被尽数填满，那根粗长的阴茎被他完完全全吃了下去，像是要捅到底了，他又胀又疼，快感和痛感在他体内交织。 

叶澜星的眼泪终于被逼了出来，他泪眼汪汪地看着江云川，希望他能大发慈悲放过自己。

江云川却偏不如他意，他双手托着叶澜星的臀，却一点儿动的意思都没有。

叶澜星低下头，可怜兮兮地看着江云川，江云川仰头吻他：“星星......”

......行吧，自力更生。

叶澜星瞪他一眼，然后合上眼睛，咬牙抱着江云川，跪在两侧的腿微微用力，一上一下地小幅度抽动起来。

坚硬的肉刃破开甬道，润滑液在晃动的动作中发出咕叽咕叽的声音，叶澜星的喉间逐渐溢出细碎的呻吟，像是得到了快感，抬起落下的动作快了许多，叶澜星的音调也逐渐拔高。

体内的快感变的鲜明起来，叶澜星动了一会儿就有点儿累了，身体惯性地往后落，却刚好让江云川的性器擦过以内最敏感的一点，酥麻的爽意霎时穿过全身，像是一股电流窜进四肢百骸。

“啊.....”

叶澜星仰起头，一个激灵重重地落了下去，体内被重重侵入，生理泪水立刻被逼出来。

他倒在江云川的胸前，没了力气，哭唧唧地喘着气，抽噎着骂：“你这个...混蛋...呜呜...我不要了，你、你爱怎么样怎么样！”

江云川失笑，侧头吻他，喊着叶澜星的耳垂，沙哑着说：“好了好了...星星真棒.....”

随后他翻了一个身，两人的体位瞬间变化，他低头一边吻着叶澜星，下身一边重重地开始抽插。

“呜呜...轻...轻一点啊.....”

“哥哥...哥哥...求你.......”

“啊啊啊啊太深了.....别插了.....太深了啊啊——”

叶澜星哭得稀里哗啦，下身却诚实地紧紧咬着，满脸的泪痕仰着头去索吻。

抽泣声被江云川吻去，他吻地温柔，下身的动作却霸道又强烈。

叶澜星只能一边哭着，一边被带进深深的欲望漩涡里。

夜还很长.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
